On My Father's Wings
by DigiExpert
Summary: Ruki visits her father's grave and reflects on what he meant to her. Short one-shot song fic.


****

On My Father's Wings

Hey again. I found a written copy of this today as I was cleaning my room. It's from last July when I went on vacation. It's a short song fic. I typed it up and didn't change much. I figured I should leave it as is because it shows how my writing was back then. So read and review^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I own the song 'On My Father's Wings' from the movie Quest for Camelot

__

If you were with me now

I'd find myself in you

If you were with me now

You're the only one who knew

All the things we planned to do

It had been seven years since the death of Ruki's beloved father. She had been eight years old back then. He was a military policeman and had been killed in the line of duty while away in Korea. Ruki had been devastated. She had loved her father very much and had wanted to be just like him when she grew up. She and her father had made plans for the future. Now he was gone.

__

I want to live my life

The way you said I would

With courage as my light

Fighting for what's right

Like you made me believe I could

Today was the anniversary of his death. Ruki had went to his gravestone after school with a bouquet of hand-picked flowers from her grandmother's garden. She hadn't told the Tamers of this. She had been too embarrassed.

Ruki knelt down beside her father's grave and placed the bouquet of flowers in front of it. "I wish you were here, dad," she whispered as tears began to fall.

__

And I will fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen 

And I can feel his heart beat still

And I will do great things

On my father's wings

"Remember the plan, dad? The one we'd go over every time you came home to see how I was doing? I still have it. Every so often I check it too. It's almost done. Only six more things to go. 

****

*Flashback*

"Daddy! Come here and help me look over the list!" yelled a seven year old Ruki as her father walked in from one of his trips.

"What? No kisses?" he asked teasingly as she ran into his open arms.

"You're silly, daddy," she answered as she hugged and kissed him.

Rumiko walked out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel. "I've missed you so much, Norithanyu," she said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

Norithanyu put Ruki down and also wrapped his arms around Rumiko. Then they kissed. "Grossy, gross," muttered Ruki.

"All right, Ruki. Let's go over the list. Have you been doing the first and second things every day?"

"Yep! I do my exercises and help out just like it said to," answered Ruki, beaming.

"That's my girl!"

****

*End Flashback*

__

This world I'll never see

My dreams that just won't be

This horse's stride

With one days ride

Will have covered more distance than me

***Flashback***

"So, Ruki, what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Mrs. Jorame. It was the first day of third grade and Mrs. Jorame was asking all of the girls to say what they wanted to be when they got older. There had been calls of nurses, teachers, artists, pop singers, and cooks among others.

Ruki stood up by her desk and answered proudly, "I want to be a part of the military police just like my daddy was."

"Ha! That's no job for a woman!" called Kitori, "That's a man's job!"

"Is not!" 

"Is too!"

"Now now girls. Stop arguing," interrupted Mrs. Jorame. "Kitori, woman have been going into the military for years. The want to help protect our country too."

"Its only 'cause they can't get a job anywhere else and 'cause they're poor," muttered Kitori.

"My family is not poor and you know it, Kitori Yamagi!" Ruki yelled back.

"Kitori, go to the principal's office right now. That was entirely too rude and you know it missy," interrupted Mrs. Jorame yet again.

"Fine," answered Kitori as she stomped off to the office.

As soon as she had gone, Ruki raised her hand and asked, "Mrs. Jorame, may I go to the restroom?"

"Of course, Ruki. Take the pass off my desk."

Ruki grabbed the pass off of Mrs. Jorame's desk and walked down the hall to the restroom. She checked the stalls first to see if anyone else was there. Finally sure that no one was around, she went into one of the stalls and locked the door. She sat down on the toilet lid and began to sob. _Just wait. I'll show Kitori. I'll show them all._

****

*End Flashback*

__

And I will fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heart beat still

And I will do great things

On my father's wings

Ruki wiped her eyes at the thought of the memories. She wished her father were here to help her through her life. He'd have some advice for her to follow. She remembered then how he used to say 'Your heart is your one true guide. Follow it, and you will never be lost.' She smiled at the memory.

__

Someday

With his spirit to guide me

And his memory beside me

I will be free

Pull yourself together Ruki. Dad's not here and you have to take charge of your life. It's what he'd want and you know it. She stood up and took one last look at her father's grave. Then she turned toward home. She was feeling lousy so she pulled her CD player out of her backpack and put on her headphones. She began to relax instantly and her thoughts began to wander. _When will I ever be able to tell the other Tamers about this? And what about Takato? I haven't told him and he's my boyfriend of six months. Will the Tamers understand? Or will they make fun of me like others have? Ahh forget it. If they don't like it, then that's their problem, not mine. I will do as I please with my life._

To fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There's so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heart beat still

And I will do great things

On my father's wings

On my father's wings…

****

So what did you think? Tell me your opinions and comments in a review! Ta-ta!


End file.
